vivencias
by blahblahblah0987
Summary: 9 pequeñas historias sobre 9 mercenarios y algo sobre cierta asistente. A veces uno es más que el asesino que se ve a simple vista. (one shots) algunos headcanons pero son los menos (terminado).
1. Recuerdos

Un temblor sacudió la tierra seguido de una gran explosión y un estruendo que lanzo al chico por los aires, no podía negarlo, su plan era bueno pero la magnitud de la bomba que había fabricado superaba sus expectativas y el edificio comenzaba a caerse a pedazos. Aun con las heridas en su costado izquierdo y algo aturdido, Tavish decidió que no era opción darse por vencido. Los bomberos habían llegado para evacuar el orfanato y no tardarían en mojar la pólvora que había puesto de manera estratégica con el carro lanza agua. Era ahora o nunca. Un nuevo estallido le hizo saber que la tercera base había explotado y con ello le había bloqueado el paso de la salida principal a la creatura. Ya solo quedaban 2 puntos más. Si el hombre lobo que él estaba seguro se escondía en el sucio sótano del edificio no salía después de eso entonces tomaría medidas drásticas. No por nada había pasado 2 meses planeando aquello. Le probaría al mundo que las creaturas mágicas existían, que no estaba loco y que no había matado a sus padres adoptivos porque si.

¡Bum! Otro estruendo resonó en el aire pesado por la ceniza y junto a él un chillido espantoso. Demo sonrió maliciosamente y corrió esquivando el fuego hasta el punto central. Estaba seguro, lo había atrapado, si sus cálculos eran correctos el licántropo debía haber quedado acorralado entre las llamas, justo sobre la base numero 5. Con un poco de suerte llegaría al lugar justo a tiempo y podría ver como las bolitas de plata que tanto le había costado conseguir salían disparadas en todas direcciones una vez que estallara la granada que el mismo había construido.

El chico llego al lugar justo cuando las llamas alcanzaban la pólvora y la granada explotaba producto del calor. Se escondió detrás de algunos escombros para evitar los proyectiles y pudo escuchar el grito de dolor de la bestia. Al asomarse nuevamente pudo ver una silueta grande y peluda que se retorcía en el piso. Tavish se tapó la boca con una de las mangas de su chaqueta y trato de acercarse evitando la nube de humo.

Una retahíla de gritos y groserías impropias de un chico de su edad y una sensación de frustración exasperante lo invadieron al constatar que lo que había matado no era un hombre lobo sino un perro muy muy grande que se escondía en las inmediaciones del orfanato y salía por las noches a revolver la basura. Demo lo había visto solo en un par de ocasiones y a juzgar por el tamaño y actitud de esa cosa había asumido que se trataba de un hombre lobo sin más.

No alcanzó a proclamar toda su gama de insultos porque un bombero lo sacó a rastras del edificio. Ya fuera y con el incendio controlado pudo ver como los demás niños se agrupaban cerca de una ambulancia para un chequeo médico. Se sintió mal por ellos un momento pero su sensación de culpa desapareció cuando vio al director del orfanato dirigirse hacia él con actitud amenazante. Se preparaba para escuchar el sermón de su vida cuando un grito hizo que se distrajera.

-¡eh! ¡Ese niño de ahí! ¡El que provocó todo esto! ¡Es mi hijo y me lo llevo!

Un hombre y una mujer de color, ambos algo corpulentos y el parecer ciegos se acercaban amenazantes hacia el director del establecimiento. El hombre desenfundo una espada y, aunque no podía ver, la coloco justo en el cuello del director.

El chico no supo muy bien que pasaba, solo notó que la mujer se lo llevaba a rastras y amenazaba a quien se acercara con un botella rota que había sacado de algún lugar. El hombre adoptaba una actitud parecida y el director permanecía quieto, anonadado. Tavish no lo sabía, pero para su familia, el ya había demostrado ser todo un hombre.

* * *

Demo volvió a casa cansado. Los BLU les habían dado tanda ese último viernes y lo último que necesitaba eran los gritos de su madre. Entró en silencio y se tumbo en el sillón esperando no ser escuchado. Se disponía a dormir cuando se percato de que el álbum de fotografías estaba sobre la mesa. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquella foto en la que él, recién salido del orfanato y sin saber exactamente qué sucedia posaba sonriente junto a sus verdaderos padres. Rió un poco al recordar ese primer fin de semana con ellos y como le habían enseñado a utilizar nitroglicerina.

-¡Tavish DeGroot!

El grito de la anciana lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Suspiró con pesadez y se dispuso a ir con su madre. Demo nunca estuvo completamente seguro de si el director no había rechistado por miedo o por el simple gusto de librarse de él, pero había algo que si podía decir con certeza. Para bien o para mal esa era su familia y el haría todo por protegerla.


	2. Verdad

**situado entre "ring of fired" y "blood in the water"**

* * *

Sniper miró los papeles que descansaban sobre el asiento del copiloto antes de encender el motor de su caravana y partir. Un sobre abierto, un boleto de avión a Australia, un par de documentos en los que podía leerse a simple vista las frases "historial clínico" e "informe policial". Miss Pauling les había notificado el despido y comunicado la fecha en la que debían abandonar la base, pero él no esperaba que la chica le pidiera un momento en privado para entregarle aquellas cosas. En cierto modo se lo agradecía, aunque no dejaba de molestarle que la administración supiera tanto de sus vidas. En fin, mientras más rápido volviera a casa mejor.

Ya en el avión el australiano se dio la oportunidad de pensar con más calma y revisar detenidamente los papeles. Tras cada palabra leída el pecho parecía comprimírsele más y más. _Fuga en el líquido de frenos, vehículo estrellado, lesiones severas._ La última frase pareció retumbarle un momento en la cabeza. Meditó un momento antes de ojear los informes médicos. _Heridas múltiples, cantidad de hematomas._ El segundo parecía más grave. _Heridas múltiples, traumatismo craneal, fecha y hora de defunción…_ Sniper trago saliva antes de continuar, como tratando de quitarse un mal sabor de boca. _17 de agosto; 4:35 pm…_ No se detuvo a leer las especificaciones, con eso le bastaba. Dejó los documentos dentro del sobre nuevamente e inclinó la cabeza contra el respaldo. Se quitó las gafas antes de respirar profundo. El viaje seria largo, muy largo.

* * *

La sala de espera del hospital estaba casi vacía, y se habría sumido en el más absoluto de los silencios de no ser por las únicas dos mujeres que había y que charlaban a un lado del pasillo. En el otro extremo del lugar el francotirador parecía presa de su nerviosismo y así lo demostraba al arrugar repetidamente el sobre entre sus manos. Se sentó en una de las sillas que daban contra la pared y sacó una fotografía de su bolsillo. La misma que la administradora le había mandado hace un tiempo junto algunas imágenes de su casa y que había tenido el cuidado de esconder antes de que fuera eliminada. En ella podía apreciar la expresión severa de su padre que otrora lo hubiera exasperado como siempre. A un lado de él se encontraba su madre, con esa sonrisa cálida y ese halo de cariño que el tanto amaba. Por un momento se sintió culpable. Ojala hubiera podido verla sonreír por última vez. La voz del médico lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Mike Mundy?

Sniper se levantó.

-El golpe fue severo y no podemos asegurarle que sobreviva. Está despierto pero suele divagar, creemos que es por la falta de sangre. Si quiere puede verlo, pero le advertimos que no suele permanecer lucido.

El australiano asintió con la cabeza y el médico se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar en la habitación. Sniper cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó lentamente a la cama donde descansaba su padre. Al francotirador le costó creer que ese hombre fuera el que conocía. Tenía una expresión permanente de dolor en el rostro y estaba considerablemente más delgado, ni siquiera parecía capaz de gritarle a través del teléfono como solía hacer cada vez que llamaba. El anciano volteó la cabeza con lentitud y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. El australiano jamás pensó que le costaría tanto articular aquellas palabras.

-Hola papá.- su voz era casi un murmullo.

\- Pensé que no vendrías. Como siempre estas ocupado con eso de las armas y el trabajo y tal…

El viejo hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto y sniper no pudo evitar sonreír. Seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

-Claro que iba a venir, no te dejaría solo.

El señor Mundy rio un poco antes de tragar saliva trabajosamente y volver a hablar.

-Si claro, te conozco. Siempre con los rifles. No me sorprendería que te olvidaras de mí… Tienes potencial para otras cosas. ¿Sabes? Como… ah… el saxofón. Tocas muy bien el saxofón.

Sniper planeaba responder pero el anciano lo interrumpió nuevamente.

-Nunca esperé que te convirtieras en un loco de las armas. Te imaginaba de ingeniero, profesor o lo que fuera, pero no como un loco de las armas.- una mirada triste escapó de los ojos del señor Mundy.

-Papá yo… ya no trabajo para MANN. Yo… Me des… Renuncie, si. Presenté mi renuncia la semana pasada.

Los ojos del anciano se abrieron como platos y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en sus labios resecos. El francotirador sabia que hacia mal en mentirle a su padre, pero prefería dejarlo así. Al menos su viejo moriría feliz.

Una enfermera interrumpió el momento para avisar que el horario de visitas había terminado. Sniper se despidió de su padre con un cálido abrazo. Uno que hace mucho tiempo que no se daban. Antes de abrir la puerta el señor Mundy habló por última vez a su hijo.

-¿Recuerdas la vez en que mataste a ese cocodrilo a machetazos?

Sniper volteo con una sonrisa. - Cuando tenía 18. Tú y mamá pusieron el grito en el cielo.

-sí, pero sabes… jamás me había sentido tan orgulloso. Jeje, supongo… supongo que siempre estuve orgulloso de ti… en cierta forma. Hay que tener mucho coraje para hacer lo que hacías.

La expresión divertida en su rostro cambio a una de melancolía. El australiano sonrió un poco antes de dirigirse a su padre.

-Gracias papá.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y caminó lentamente fuera del hospital. No estaba seguro si su padre hablaba enserio, mentía o simplemente era producto de su estado clínico, pero no le importaba, de alguna forma era feliz con eso.

* * *

Sniper condujo a través del desierto con total parsimonia. El traslado de su camper desde Estados Unidos le había costado bastante pero en esta ocasión era necesario, no tenía planeado volver a América y no iba a irse sin su carcacha. El dinero que había ganado trabajando para MANN era suficiente para comprar otro vehículo nuevo, más moderno y espacioso, pero él había preferido quedarse con su caravana, mas por un capricho que por real conveniencia.

El viaje de vuelta fue largo. No debido a un gran trayecto sino a la calma con que el francotirador recorría el lugar. Hacía años que no frecuentaba aquel paramo y tenía la intención de apreciar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Casi al anochecer llegó a casa. Su casa. Se dio un momento para apreciar la edificación. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿3 o 4 tal vez? El ritmo de la batalla entre BLU y RED le había hecho perder la cuenta hace tiempo. Sniper abrió la puerta despacio, como temiendo que fuera a romperse. El interior de la casa estaba a oscuras. Cenizas en la chimenea y una taza de té a medias sobre la mesita de centro, tal y como lo habían dejado. "tal y como lo dejé" pensó el australiano, pues el lugar no parecía haber cambiado en lo mas mínimo desde que se fue. Aquel pensamiento le pesó un poco. Tal vez había hecho mal en abandonar a sus padres durante tanto tiempo, tal vez hubiera podido venir a verlos una sola vez. Suspiró. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Su madre ya no estaba y de su padre… no podía asegurarse nada en realidad.

Decidió despejar su mente tratando de limpiar un poco. Ocuparse en otra cosa no le ofrecería ningún consuelo pero el menos le serviría para olvidar por un rato. La casa no estaba asquerosa pero si se notaba que estaba deshabitada desde hace unos cuantos días. Después de abrir las persianas y contemplar nuevamente el salón principal el francotirador tomó un par de cajas que había apiladas en una esquina y se dispuso a llevarlas al granero.

Bien entrada la noche y después de guardar una serie de objetos que él consideraba inútiles, sniper se dedicó a recorrer los pasillos de la casa. Ya no corriendo y gritando como cuando era un niño, pero si contemplando esos recuerdos. Todo en ese lugar parecía haberse congelado en el tiempo, como si no hubiera pasado ni un año, como si nunca hubiera abandonado la casa.

Aun recordaba el día en que partió a América. Había firmado el contrato a escondidas y no había dicho nada hasta el último momento. Su madre no había podido contener el llanto y su padre le había lanzado el rifle por la cabeza mientras gritaba una retahíla de insultos. Después de discutir un par de minutos había abandonado el hogar sin siquiera decir adiós, consolándose con la idea de que debía irse de todas formas, pues la policía australiana le pisaba los talones después de que aquel imbécil que no había querido pagarle lo delatara, eso sí, el muy cabron no volvería a caminar.

Cuando volvió de su letargo se encontraba frente a la habitación de sus padres. Una pequeña caja que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche y que nunca había visto antes le llamó la atención. La capa de polvo que la cubría indicaba que había estado escondida durante mucho tiempo y que, a juzgar por las marcas de dedos sobre la tapa, había sido abierta hace muy poco.

Un par de fotos de su niñez y unos cuantos papeles, nada interesante…excepto por una cosa.

Sniper tomó el folio y lo leyó una y otra vez, casi hasta aprenderse su contenido. Trataba de procesar la información cuando el teléfono sonó. Un par de palabras a través del auricular bastaron para quebrar lo poco que quedaba dentro de el y sembrar la duda permanente en su corazón.

No supo que le dolió mas, si el certificado de adopción o la muerte de su padre.


	3. Problemas

Boston, 3:47 am. Scout cruza el tercer callejón a la carrera. Voces efímeras y ruidos de bala. Los matones del ruso están cerca. 3 vueltas a la derecha, 2 en diagonal y 4 cuadras en línea recta. Falta poco para perderlos y… mierda. Emboscada. Una mirada alrededor. Sin salida. "piensa rápido, piensa rápido, piensa rápido". Un par de puñetazos a lo loco, rodillazo en el estomago de vuelta y un revolver en la frente. Ojos cerrados, "se acabó", o tal vez no. Pelota de beisbol en el bolsillo, una idea. Codazo al de la derecha, suerte, un hueco para zafarse. Corre, corre, corre. Los pierde a todos menos al grandulón. Un movimiento rápido, distracción, pelotazo en la frente, grito del mafioso y pistola al suelo. La recoge. Otra vez a la carrera. Una mirada rápida sobre al hombro, el cabrón ha vuelto. Mala decisión, camino equivocado. Calle sin salida. Acorralado. Risa estrepitosa del grandulón. Forcejeo, movimiento rápido, liberación. Corre en dirección contraria, sorpresa, el resto de la pandilla lo espera al final de la calle. Traga saliva. Los demás se acercan lentamente. Ataque. El grandulón va encima, scout esquiva, los demás empiezan a disparar, el chico es ágil. Saca la pistola, disparos. Se carga al mastodonte y a otros 3. Dolor en la pierna derecha, le han dado. Mirada hacia el frente, aun quedan dos. Suspiro profundo, última oportunidad. Salto alto, pasa por sobre la cabeza del primero dejándolo inconsciente, el segundo aun lo sigue, no es lo suficientemente rápido, 2 vueltas mas a la izquierda y lo ha perdido. Entra en un edificio abandonado para descansar. Se sienta.

-Es sorprendente que pueda correr tan rápido con una pierna herida.

Voz de mujer. Scout se incorpora lo más rápido que puede. Duele.

-¿Quién es usted?- El chico permanece alerta.

-Trabajo para MANNco. Venia por uno de los hombres del ruso, pero al parecer lo has matado.

La chica se acerca al bostoniano. Parece decente. Muy bonita.

-De todas formas ya no importa, tú pareces cumplir con el perfil necesario. Dime ¿te gustaría irte de aquí, deshacerte del ruso y no ir a la cárcel?

Scout la mira de pies a cabeza. ¿Debería confiar en ella? Que importa. Ya ha tomado muchas malas decisiones en su vida.

-Vale.

-Muy bien.- Miss Pauling hace una corta llamada telefónica.- El trabajo es fácil, solo debes correr y ocuparte de ciertas personas; y no te preocupes por el ruso, mañana él y todos sus amigos estarán en el rio.

La chica le sonríe. Tal vez es su rostro angelical. Tal vez es la falta de sangre. Qué más da. Para scout, parece ser la primera buena decisión en mucho tiempo.


	4. Cuento

**Inspirada en la leyenda de "Baba yaga", uno de los personajes más conocidos del folclore ruso. Si te gustan las leyendas te recomiendo que busques la historia. Si te gustan los comics recomiendo leer "Despierta al demonio" y "La Baba yaga" de Hellboy, donde la bruja hace pequeñas apariciones. Son breves pero valen la pena.**

* * *

 **"Cuando Rusia era joven, también lo fue Baba yaga. Cuando Rusia creció, también lo hizo Baba yaga. Cuando Rusia se volvió corrupta, también lo hizo Baba yaga." -Proverbio de los colmillos plateados.**

-Buenos días.

Engineer entró a la base cargando un par de cajas y seguido muy de cerca por Pyro. Los mercenarios de encontraban reunidos en el salón principal a su espera, ya que un pequeño inconveniente les había privado del pedido semanal y el texano había tenido que ir a buscarlo.

-¿Te ha ido bien?- Medic dejó su libro a un lado.

-Pues si.- El ingeniero se limpió el sudor de la frente. –Tuvieron un problema con los envíos y no sé qué, pero ya está solucionado. Además Pyro fue muy amable acompañándome para ayudar con las cajas.

El pirómano infló su pecho en pose de orgullo y habló. -Mmmphhh phhhhh mphhh- Luego se alejó un momento para buscar algo entre las cajas. Inmediatamente volvió con unos cuantos libros infantiles y se paseó por la sala mostrándoselos a sus compañeros.

-¿De dónde sacaron esto?- Dijo scout mientras ojeaba uno.

\- Pasamos por una librería de vuelta y Pyro los compró. Una pequeña recompensa por acompañarme.

-Pues esto no parece un libro para niños.-Se oyó decir a Sniper, quien enseñaba uno con la portada de una escueta y fea bruja con la nariz azul y una pata de esqueleto. Engineer se acercó para examinar un poco el libro antes de leer en voz alta.

-"La Baba yaga".

Heavy, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido sentado en silencio en una esquina del salón pareció sorprenderse de repente.

-Lo conozco.- Dijo Demoman dando un sorbo a su botella.- Es una leyenda popular rusa. Algo sobre una vieja que vuela en un mortero y que es la guardiana del mundo de los muertos. Trate de cazarla una vez. A que tú la conoces bien, ¿Verdad Heavy?-

El aludido permaneció en silencio.

Demoman lo ignoró y continuó.- Anda, presta, yo leo la historia.

El escocés abrió el libro y comenzó a leer con pyro sentado a sus pies. Los demás mercenarios escucharon con desinterés nada más porque no había algo más interesante. Nadie lo notó, pero Heavy, silencioso y con la cabeza baja, estaba atento a cada palabra de aquel cuento que una vez él había leído y que ahora lo sumergía en un terrible flashback.

* * *

Mikhail terminó de leer la última frase y dejó el pequeño y desgastado ejemplar escondido en una grieta de la pared. Había sido su único material de lectura durante 4 meses y la única distracción para sus hermanas pequeñas. Al llegar al gulag le habían quitado todas sus pertenencias y alejado de su padre, por lo que encontrar ese pequeño y maltrecho cuento infantil en una de las esquinas del lugar había sido una especie de bendición para él y más que nada para las niñas. De ahí en adelante, todas las noches, Zhanna, Yana y Bronislava se reunían en torno a su hermano mayor para escuchar una y otra vez la leyenda de la Baba yaga; y de alguna forma, poder conciliar el sueño.

Esa noche no había sido distinta. Después de leer la historia y asegurarse de que sus hermanas estuvieran dormidas, Heavy había repasado por milésima vez el cuento en silencio, como tratando de sumergirse en la historia y olvidar la realidad.

 _"Baba yaga es el espíritu de la naturaleza y la guardiana de las aguas de la vida y la muerte. Vive en una cabaña que deambula por los bosques sobre dos patas gigantes de gallina. Cuentan que la rodea una cerca adornada con cráneos humanos y que tiene un mortero gigante en el que puede volar usando una escoba como timón. Si dices las palabras indicadas en el lugar y hora correctos, podrás invocarla, pero cuidado, porque si no llevas una ofrenda digna sufrirás la ira de la bruja, pues no hay segundas oportunidades con Baba yaga…"_

El chico permaneció pensando en la historia hasta que pudo dormir un poco. Un par de horas después se despertó de golpe solo para percatarse de que Bronislava no estaba dentro del barracón. Corrió hacia afuera tratando de encontrar a su hermana entre la espesa nevazón. Un grito que se oía a lo lejos lo llevó hasta ella.

-¡Izbushka, izbushka, da la espalda hacia el bosque y el frente hacia mí!-

La menor de las 3 hermanas permanecía de pie frente a la valla metálica que los separaba de un enorme bosque de coníferas. Heavy permaneció un momento observando gritar a su hermana hacia afuera.

-¡Izbushka, izbushka, da la espalda hacia el bosque y el frente hacia mí! ¡Baba yaga escucha mi llamado!- Bronislava estaba descalza y tenía los pies azules por el frio. Se le notaba la voz rasposa y los ojos rojos, debía de haber llorado y gritado durante mucho tiempo.

Mikhail sintió cierto remordimiento, pero no puedo expresarlo porque la luz de las lámparas de los guardias se acercaba. Con un movimiento algo brusco tomó a la niña y la llevó corriendo de vuelta al barracón.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo afuera?- Preguntó el chico a su hermana una vez que estuvieron dentro de las barracas y fuera del alcance de los guardias.

-Trataba de invocar a baba yaga.- La niña hablaba entre sollozos.- Iba a pedirle que nos saque de aquí, que traiga de vuelta a papá y nos deje ser felices otra vez. No me importa si tengo que ofrecer mi alma o lo que sea, solo quiero que nos saquen de aquí.- Bronislava estalló en llanto aferrada al cuerpo de su hermano mayor. Heavy la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras se debatía mentalmente. ¿Qué podía hacer él? Era un hombre de letras. Nunca antes había levantado la mano a alguien y la violencia no estaba entre sus virtudes (aunque si la fuerza). Había sacado el doctorado hace apenas un año, aunque si lo pensaba bien de nada le iba a servir. No podría volver a ejercer en Rusia o entonces lo encerrarían otra vez. En cuanto al resto del mundo… nadie se interesaría por aprender filosofía en literatura rusa. Después de pensar un rato tomó una decisión. La más arriesgada y temeraria decisión de su vida.

Mikhail despertó a su madre y a sus otras hermanas, las llevó a una barraca cercana a la salida y les dio instrucciones. Antes de irse Bronislava se dirigió a él.

-¿A dónde vas Misha?

-Voy a reunir a al resto de los prisioneros. Vamos a… vamos a invocar a baba yaga. Vamos a salir de aquí.

-¿Y qué vas a darle como ofrenda?

Heavy suspiró un poco antes de pronunciar la frase que marcaria su futuro como persona. –Mi integridad.

A la mañana siguiente el gulag estaba en llamas, los prisioneros habían escapado y la familia de Heavy se encontraba 25 kilómetros dentro de la aislada tundra siberiana.

* * *

 _"…Entonces la bruja, sorprendida por el valor y coraje de la niña, le entregó un bastón mágico con el que podría deshacerse de sus enemigos y la dejó ir"._

Demoman terminó de leer y se echo hacia atrás con pereza. –Pues no ha estado mal.

Pyro levantó sus dos pulgares en señal de aprobación. Scout fue el primero en hablar.

-Me ha gustado esa parte en la que se come al niño.

-¡Bah!- espetó Soldier. –tonterías de los comunistas para lavarnos el cerebro.

Heavy se levanto en silencio y se alejó en dirección a las habitaciones dejando a sus compañeros discutir. Antes de entrar a la suya Medic lo detuvo.

-¿Te ha traído malos recuerdos mein freund?

-Usted sabe doktor.

El ruso abrió la puerta de su habitación. Antes de entrar miró a Medic y murmuró una última frase.

-Cuando Rusia era joven, también lo fue Heavy. Cuando Rusia creció, también lo hizo Heavy. Cuando Rusia se volvió corrupta, también lo hizo Heavy.


	5. Final

A un lado está el codiciador. Al frente la mujer. El vestido azul ondea suavemente al viento y ella sonríe. El acaricia su mejilla y deposita un beso dulce en sus labios de caramelo. Ríen.

En la cuadra del frente está el espía, otrora su amante. Se queda en silencio, no desactiva la invisibilidad, no hace nada, solo observa. Ve sonreír una última vez al amor de su vida. Gira sobre sí mismo e inicia el camino de vuelta.

Ella no lo ha notado. El nunca estuvo ahí.

* * *

La base de RED está en silencio. Dentro de la habitación de Spy hay una carta. No tiene remitente, no se sabe cómo llegó pero está ahí y el francés no necesita más información. Sabe quien la ha escrito, sabe de dónde viene y sabe lo que significa. Abre su pitillera dándose tiempo para pensar. En la carta, en ella, en el, en el "nosotros" que nunca existió.

¿Cuántas veces fue a verla después de su despedida? ¿5? ¿6? Demasiado poco para tantos años. La rutina era la misma. El llegaría sin avisar, de repente. Ella lo recibiría con una sonrisa melancólica y un amor quebrado. Se querían, pero la distancia y el tiempo podían más. Harían el amor, hablarían. Estarían juntos por un máximo de 12 horas y el volvería a marcharse. Ella le rogaría con la mirada en un esfuerzo inútil por permanecer juntos.

Aquella vez fue distinta. Por fin había sucedido. Ella sonreía nuevamente, como la primera vez que se vieron. El permanecía quieto, tratando de afrontar la realidad para la que se había preparado tantas veces y que de todas maneras le había pillado por sorpresa.

Era el momento de dejarla ir.

Spy abre el sobre. Dentro hay una fotografía descolorida. En el reverso puede leerse una lista con todas las identidades falsas que el francés adoptó mientras estuvieron juntos. El espía enciende un cigarrillo y observa. El único retrato. El único indicio. La única evidencia de que alguna vez estuvieron juntos.

Da una calada lenta y pausada. Acerca el cigarrillo y ve como la pareja se convierte en cenizas. Antes de que se consuma, el francés observa por última vez su rostro, como tratando de retener algo de la mujer amada.

* * *

Es media noche en Boston y la madre de scout descansa en brazos del codiciador. La carta ha sido enviada. La mujer abraza a su amante tratando de centrarse en el futuro, tratando de confiar en un nuevo amor, tratando de olvidar los fugaces brazos de Spy.


	6. Confianza

Los mercenarios acudieron rápidamente al salón principal. El grito había sido desgarrador, y al llegar, las muestras de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar.

-Dios mio…-Murmuró Sniper.

Era Pyro. Su Pyro. Con un hacha llena de sangre en las manos y el cadáver de Demoman a sus pies. La situación no habría salido de lo común de no ser porque se trataba del Demoman de RED, el de su propio equipo.

Los 7 restantes se miraron los unos a los otros con incredulidad y luego a Pyro. El pirómano siempre había mostrado conductas poco comunes, psicóticas en algunos casos. Los demás lo sabían y lo respetaban, pero atacar a un compañero…algo estaba mal en su cabeza, más de lo que solía estarlo. Pyro miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo, se veía perturbado. Finalmente scout rompió el silencio.

-Tío… ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

* * *

Pyro se paseaba nerviosamente por su habitación. La había cagado. No volverían a confiar más en el, ni a hablarle, ni siquiera a acercársele y si lo querían meter nuevamente al psiquiátrico… mierda, no… todo menos eso.

" **Termina el trabajo, mátalos"**

Negó energéticamente con la cabeza. No volvería a hacerle caso. Ya tenía suficiente con tener que escucharlo todo el día.

" **Hazlo"**

Sacudió su cabeza. No, no, no, no, no. Silencio, necesitaba silencio. Debía haber alguna manera de hacer que se calle y… ¡Globounicornio! ¡¿Dónde estaba Globounicornio?! Mierda, no lo veía desde que comenzó a escucharlo. Tal vez "el" lo había convencido de dejarle, tal vez le había hecho daño ¡¿Y qué tal si lo había matado?!

" **Olvídate de él. Yo decido por nosotros ahora"**

-¡Mmmmphhh phhhh mhhhppp!

Joder, joder, joder, joder. No Globounicornio. Lo necesitaba. Era su consejero, su amigo y su conciencia. Sin él no sabría qué hacer. No tenía nadie más en quien confiar.

" **Puedes confiar en mi"**

Agarro una silla cercana y la estrelló contra la pared.

" **Oh, vamos. No eres más que un…"**

-¿Pyro?

El pirómano agradeció la interrupción. Al menos "el" se callaría por un momento. Volteo la cabeza para ver a Engineer asomarse por la puerta.

-¿Estás bien muchacho? Escuche un golpe desde mi habitación.

Pyro asintió energéticamente con la cabeza. Necesitaba disimular lo más posible. Nadie podía enterarse de eso.

-¿Seguro?

La respiración se escuchaba agitada a través de la máscara. Engie sabía que algo estaba mal. Tal vez fuera el único que lo sabía.

-Chico… ehhhh… escucha… yo sé lo que te pasa.

Mierda, el ingeniero lo sabía. Dios ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

-Mira, no es muy fácil de explicar pero… ahhh… ¿Escuchas "cosas" verdad? Cosas que no quieres oír.

Pyro comenzó a exasperarse. Retrocedió un poco y tomó su hacha en postura defensiva.

-Tranquilo, no te desesperes. No diré nada. Lo juro.- Engineer comenzaba a cuestionarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto. – Puedes confiar en mi ¿Vale?

Confianza. La palabra retumbaba en la cabeza del pirómano. Engie aprovecho el momento para acercarse lentamente hacia él.

-Vale, mira…tratare de ser directo… yo sé lo que sientes.- La mirada de Pyro se congelo sobre el ingeniero. Perfecto, ahora tenía toda su atención. – ¿Te has preguntado por qué a veces os disparo en medio de la batalla? ¿Por qué suelo ponerme paranoico cuando los veo cerca del dispensador? Pues… porque yo también tengo a alguien que… que me dice cosas molestas ¿Sabes? Trato de ignorarlo y tal, pero de pronto no dejo de oírlo y luego…- Engineer tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta.- Luego todos ustedes me parecen espías… siento que todos me quieren apuñalar por la espalda.

Pyro dejó el hacha en el piso lentamente. De pronto Engineer parecía muy nervioso.

-No me encierro por las tardes en el taller para trabajar en mis maquinas, lo hago porque cada vez "el" me habla más seguido, porque tengo miedo de que un día todos me parezcan espías, porque tengo miedo de haceros daño… porque tengo miedo de hacer lo que hiciste tu.

El pirómano se acercó despacio al ingeniero. Se sentía más seguro. Engineer por su parte se quitó las gafas. Tenía los ojos rojos y unas ojeras enormes.

-Llevo 3 días sin dormir. Cada vez que cierro los ojos escucho el sonido de un zapador sobre mis maquinas o siento la presencia de alguien detrás de mi… lo he hablado con Medic. Me ha dado esto.- Engie sacó un pequeño frasco con pastillas de su bolsillo y se lo extendió a Pyro. –Te ayudará. Hoy por fin he podido trabajar tranquilo… tal vez dejes de ver a tus amigos o ese mundo de colores del que siempre hablas pero créeme, dejarás de escucharlo a "el".

El pirómano recibió el frasco y dio un abrazo amistoso en agradecimiento al ingeniero. Este le sonrió un poco, se puso las gafas y se encamino hacia la puerta. Antes de salir le dirigió la palabra de nuevo.

-Todo saldrá bien chico. Puedes hablarlo conmigo o pedirle ayuda a Medic, el lo entenderá. Pase lo que pase, puedes confiar en mí.

La puerta se cerró y Pyro quedó solo de nuevo. "Confianza", la palabra volvió a retumbar en su mente, solo que ahora con un nuevo sentido.

Sintió un murmullo en su cabeza. Miró el frasco. Por primera vez en semanas se sentía capaz de hacerlo callar por su cuenta.


	7. ayuda

-Vale, las venas y arterias pulmonares están listas, la aorta puede significar un poco más de trabajo y en cuanto a la vena cava inferior…

¡crash¡

-¡Arquímides! Deja de… olvídalo, solo no molestes mucho. Esto de por sí ya es difícil.

La paloma dio vueltas alrededor de las cosas que había tirado y luego revoloteo a través de la sala. Medic no se percato de sus movimientos, lo que era bastante natural considerando la complejidad del procedimiento que estaba realizando. No solo estaba poniendo una uber-charge, sino que estaba implementándosela a sí mismo.

Medic permanecía semi recostado en la camilla, un par de pinzas metálicas abrían su tórax y la pistola médica lo mantenía en condiciones. La operación era relativamente fácil y mas para el que la había realizado tantas veces, el problema era que al realizarse la cirugía a sí mismo no siempre podía ver dónde cortar. ¡Si tan solo tuviera un espejo en el que ver lo que hacía! "o tal vez un tórax transparente", pensó para sí mismo.

Se sacudió los pensamientos de la cabeza y se decidió a continuar. El procedimiento fue lento pero al cabo de 15 minutos los conductos de la aorta estaban cerrados y despegados del corazón. Ya solo faltaba la vena cava inferior.

-esto será difícil…- se limpio el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano derecha y luego palpó los tejidos. No podía ver nada de ese lado y un movimiento en falso podía costarle la vida. Barajaba sus posibilidades cuando la puerta de la consulta se abrió.

-¿Doktor?- Heavy entró dudoso y lo estuvo más al ver a Medic recostado con el pecho abierto. –miss Pauling necesita hablar con usted y… ¿necesita ayuda?

\- No gracias mein freund.

-¿Seguro?

El alemán meditó un poco. No podía terminar la operación solo pues suponía un riesgo mortal. Pedirle ayuda a Heavy… también. Suspiró. –Lávate las manos. Los guantes están sobre la mesa.

Heavy hizo caso sin chistar. No estaba seguro de ser realmente útil pero estaba dispuesto a hacer un esfuerzo por ayudar a su amigo. Una vez estuvo listo Medic comenzó a darle instrucciones.

-Bajo mi corazón hay un conducto ancho que lo conecta con el resto del cuerpo llamado "vena cava". No puedo cortarlo yo mismo porque no lo veo, necesito que me ayudes con eso, luego solo es cosa de poner la uber-charge, regresar el corazón a su lugar y cerrar con la pistola medica.

-Bien… entonces lo cortare.

-Vale pero primero tienes que…

El ruso deslizó el bisturí rápidamente. El corazón ahora podía sacarse sin problemas, eso sí, la hemorragia parecía difícil de detener.

-¡¿Y ahora qué hago?!- Heavy se notaba muy nervioso.

-¡Joder, es que tenias que suturar la vena primero! ¡Anda! ¡Sutura antes de que me desmaye!

\- ¡¿Cómo se supone que coses una vena?!

-¡No tienes que coser! ¡Coge la sutura que está en el arsenalero, corta un trozo y amarra la jodida vena! ¡Rápido que me desangro!

Heavy hizo lo que le indicaban con notorio nerviosismo. Para su suerte, una vez el conducto estuvo amarrado la sangre cesó. Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de la boca de ambos.

-Pues como medico te mueres de hambre jajaja.- Medic rió un poco más relajado.

-Lo siento.

-Olvídalo mein freun. De los errores se aprende. No llegue hasta aquí sin antes cargarme a un par de pacientes. Ahora hazme el favor de pasarme la uber-charge y un corazón de la nevera, yo mismo hare el resto.

-¿Por qué no usar su propio corazón?

\- ¡Ja! Los corazones humanos no son capaces de soportarlo

-¿Entonces el mío…

-Es de babuino, igual que el resto del equipo.

Heavy hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras tendía el órgano al alemán. El dispositivo fue colocado con éxito y el corazón puesto en su sitio.

-Bien, ahora necesito que lo empujes hacia mi pecho mientras yo sostengo mi tórax.

Al ruso le pareció un deja vu. De todas formas se le hacía más fácil luego de haber vivido aquello y en cierto modo hasta le parecía divertido como se habían invertido los papeles. El médico cerró los ojos sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

-¡Ahhhhh!- por más que se hubiera mentalizado el dolor fue desgarrador. Tal vez sus pacientes tenían razón al quejarse tanto. Para la próxima les tendría un poco mas de clemencia… aunque solo un poco.

Heavy sonrió con la costilla entre sus manos. –Vuelven a crecer ¿No?

El alemán no supo si era una sonrisa de malicia, venganza, diversión o simplemente el ruso se creía que los huesos crecían de nuevo. La verdad le parecía gracioso. Esbozó una sonrisa y le hizo una seña a heavy para que le acercara la pistola médica.

La herida se cerró y Medic se levantó de la camilla aun sonriendo.

-Tampoco eres tan mal doctor. Solo te falta práctica. El jueves son los exámenes generales. ¿Me ayudas?

-Mmm…- Heavy lo meditó un momento. -Vale

-Entonces es un trato "enfermero Heavy".

El ruso rio estruendosamente y dio un golpe amistoso en la espalda del médico.

¡Crack!

Medic lo fulminó con la mirada. –creo que mi costilla nueva no está donde corresponde.


	8. musica

Engineer es texano, de nacimiento y orgulloso de ello. Es una persona tranquila y de algún modo sobrenatural tal vez demasiado paciente. Engineer es sabiduría. Porque ser ingeniero no solo requiere cierto grado de conocimiento si no que también una especie de osmosis para con sus maquinas. Engineer es responsabilidad. Un trabajo eficiente y la única forma de controlar a Pyro. Engineer es seguridad. Tanto en el campo de batalla como cuando se trata de brindar apoyo a sus compañeros. Engineer es muchas cosas, malas y buenas (sobre todo buenas), pero hay algo que define al ingeniero más que nada.

Engineer es música.

Es un ritmo suave que inunda la base durante los días libres. Una entretención y relajación para el resto del equipo. Es un par de acordes que nacen desde el corazón de la guitarra. Es un pasatiempo que además de ocupar sus ratos libres le brinda la tranquilidad necesaria. Es una forma de pasar el rato y compartir con sus compañeros.

Engineer es muchas cosas, pero sobretodo, es una melodía alegre y serena. Sin embargo, las melodías se amoldan a la situación y el ambiente predominante.

Por eso, cuando Scout le rompió 2 cuerdas a su guitarra tratando de hacerse el guapo con miss Pauling, la melodía calló, Engineer frunció el seño, tomo "el manitas" y por un momento fue ruido.

Después de todo, Engineer puede ser violencia de vez en cuando. Si no lo fuera, no trabajaría para MANNco.


	9. Prejuicios

-¡Comed tierra malditas ratas de alcantarilla!

Soldier se incorporó rápidamente dando puñetazos al aire. Para su suerte, no estaba en medio de ninguna batalla con los BLU si no que se encontraba compartiendo la calidez de la cama con Zhanna. La susodicha dejó escapar una ligera queja al sentir el movimiento brusco, se giró hacia el otro lado y volvió a dormirse.

El norteamericano la miró embelesado durante un momento. Le parecía hermosa. Estaba a punto de esbozar una sonrisita boba cuando sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a eliminar ese pensamiento. "Nada de cursilerías", se dijo a sí mismo. Era un soldado hecho y derecho, no tenía tiempo para permitirse esos romances de adolescente hormonado y menos aun para considerar algo serio, al menos no con una comunista.

Zhanna volvió a emitir un gruñido y Soldier volvió a centrarse en ella. No podía negarlo, era como en sus sueños. Linda, graciosa, sexy, capaz de romperle el cuello a un oso de tres metros sin hacer el menor esfuerzo, en fin, perfecta en todos los sentidos. Pero el era un soldado americano, tenerle la mas mínima estima a alguien que perteneciera al país de los rojos significaba traición, no solo contra su país y su ejército sino que contra todos sus principios y valores. Aceptar a Heavy como su compañero y amigo le había significado una dura batalla interna que en ocasiones volvía a renacer (y ni hablar de los demás extranjeros del equipo), por lo que guardar aunque fuera un poco de cariño por Zhanna era imposible.

Se levantó de la cama para buscar su casco que había caído cerca. Lo sostuvo un momento mientras observaba a la rusa desde fuera de la cama. Estaba profundamente dormida. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado encerrados en aquella habitación? Una o dos horas probablemente, no lo sabía con exactitud. El coito había sido salvaje por decir lo menos y al soldado no le extrañaba que estuviera cansada. El también lo estaba, pero lo suyo era agotamiento mental.

Se puso el casco y se sentó a un lado de la cama sin dejar de mirarla. Acomodó las cobijas para taparla un poco más. Era un lugar frio y quería que estuviera cómoda. Suspiró. Tal vez Zhanna no era la amenaza comunista que él creía. Estaba claro que podía noquear a puñetazos a quien quisiera y eso le fascinaba, pero no la creía capaz de organizar una ofensiva contra la casa blanca. Tal vez podía permitirse soñar un poco. Imaginarla sacando una tarta de manzana del horno y dejarla enfriar en la ventana al más puro estilo estadounidense. Se casarían y él le enseñaría a dominar el idioma. Le ayudaría a cambiarse el nombre por Betty o cualquier otro nombre americano y estarían juntos por el resto de su vida.

Un estruendoso ronquido lo hizo salir de su letargo. Soltó una carcajada y Zhanna se levanto entre quejidos.

-Eres muy ruidoso.

-Así somos los americanos nena.

Zhanna le regaló una pequeña sonrisa ladeada. – Si tu. Anda, vamos a comer. Los demás deben estar esperándonos.

La rusa se estiró frente a la cama y caminó en dirección al armario. Soldier no la perdió de vista ni un segundo. Zhanna le lanzó un camisón a la cara y le sonrió pícaramente antes de salir de la habitación.

-Póntelo, no quiero que mis hermanas mueran de un ataque. Date prisa.

Soldier obedeció sin rechistar y se permitió reformular sus fantasías. De pronto la perspectiva de verla cazando y cocinando un enorme oso pardo le parecía mucho más atractiva que la tarta de manzana. En cuanto a lo del nombre…, a tomar por culo, Zhanna era mucho más bonito y además le encantaba como sonaba al pronunciarse.

-"Zhanna"…- si, definitivamente le fascinaba el nombre.


	10. Pasado

-Bien, esas son las instrucciones para mañana, procuren ser puntuales y no salirse del protocolo. No queremos otra demanda por quema en la vía pública.

-¡Pero si eso lo hizo Pyro!

-Ya, pero ustedes dejaron la pila de cadáveres en medio de la carretera.

Soldier bufó con desagrado y abandonó el salón principal entre maldiciones. Los demás se fueron retirando lentamente mientras miss Pauling organizaba sus papeles.

-Ah, Heavy. Casi lo olvido. Tengo un paquete para ti.

El ruso se acercó a la muchacha y recibió la caja entre las miradas expectantes de Demoman y Sniper. La puso sobre la mesa y sacó de su interior un par de folios doblados, unos cuantos regalos y un par de fotografías.

Sniper se inclinó sobre una de las fotos con curiosidad. -¿Te escribe la familia? Tienes suerte, mis padres prefieren echarme la bronca por teléfono.

-Ah, no puedes quejarte. Al menos tu madre no te da de bastonazos cada vez que puede.

-Pero al menos Demoman puede ver a su familia.- Heavy esbozó una sonrisa melancólica mientras miraba las fotos. -Desearía poder estar más cerca.

-Pues eso sí. Este trabajo no da para estar con la gente que uno quiere. Y usted miss Pauling ¿Tiene familia?

La chica, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido observando el envío por el rabillo del ojo se vio sorprendida por la repentina pregunta del francotirador y las miradas curiosas que se posaron sobre ella.

-Pues…no.

-¿De verdad?- Demoman pareció confundido.- No imagino a una chica como usted sola. Debe haber algo. Esposo, padres, hijos o… no lo sé, una tía abuela lejana.

-Bueno, me casé una vez pero… las cosas no resultaron bien.

-Siento oír eso.- Sniper le dedicó una mirada de despedida antes de ayudar a Heavy a guardar las cosas en la caja y salir junto a sus compañeros. Miss Pauling se dio el tiempo de verlos alejarse antes de recoger sus documentos y emprender el viaje de regreso a las oficinas de MANN CO.

* * *

Una rata se paseaba por la celda todas las noches y para Pauling era el único indicador de que los días pasaban. Estimaba que llevaba encerrada por lo menos unos 8 meses y ya daba el caso por perdido. Por más que hubiera alegado legítima defensa, nada justificaba las 2 puñaladas o el cuerpo desmembrado enterrado en el patio trasero.

Aun recordaba lo sucedido con lujo de detalles. La pelea, los gritos, el olor de la carne recién sacada del horno. Como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una escena de celos infantiles lo había mandado todo a la mierda. Él le había exigido la revelación de un amante inexistente y en medio de la conmoción le había dado un bofetón. Se notaba que el golpe no fue intencionado, pero ninguna de las disculpas ni suplicas de su pareja la hizo cambiar de parecer. Todo fue muy rápido. Un puñetazo bestial y un par de puñaladas en el estomago con el cuchillo con el que hace un par de minutos había preparado la cena. Solo hasta que vio el cuerpo ensangrentado en el suelo se dio cuenta de sus acciones. Quiso enterrarlo en el patio pero no tenía tiempo para cavar una buena zanja, por lo que tuvo que descuartizarlo y rogar para que los vecinos no hubieran oído nada.

Desgraciadamente si escucharon y la casa fue allanada un par de horas después. No había podido limpiar toda la sangre y la tierra se notaba removida en la parte de atrás. Estaba desprotegida. Cuando le tomaron declaraciones argumentó legítima defensa pero se vio descubierta al no tener marca alguna de algún forcejeo. La condenaron a pena de muerte y le dieron una prorroga de un año para que los abogados apelaran, aunque había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que fueron a notificarla que estaba segura de haber perdido el caso.

Las pocas veces que le habían preguntado si se arrepentía se había mantenido silenciosa. No porque sintiera algún tipo de culpa, sino porque realmente no estaba arrepentida. Recordaba con amargura la rutina de ama de casa y la emoción repentina que sintió mientras enterraba el cuerpo. Había llegado a la conclusión de que la vida trivial no era para ella, de que hubiera sido más feliz dedicándose a algo que saciara su recién descubierto apetito de acción y de que el amor solo había sido una ilusión pasajera.

Al cabo de unos meses había logrado hacerse una reputación dentro de la cárcel. En un principio nadie la respetaba, pues parecía una chica reservada y pusilánime, pero después de romperle la nariz a la gorila del patio 3 las cosas empezaron a cambiar, sobre todo después del incidente con el gendarme tuerto que ahora era ciego.

Se había resignado a morir, por lo que poco importaba todo lo que hiciera. Una mañana de otoño la sacaron a rastras de la celda. Pensó que había llegado su final, pero no fue así.

La dejaron a solas con un hombre de traje dentro del interrogatorio.

-Buenos días Srta. Pauling, me llamo Bidwell. Vengo de parte de MANN CO.

Pauling se limitó a mirarlo con desconfianza.

-Veo que es callada, en fin. Vengo a ofrecerle un trato. Una oportunidad para vivir. Hemos ojeado un poco sus archivos. Parece ser lo que buscamos, alguien decente, que no levante sospechas pero que tenga el coraje de hacer todo lo que ordene la administradora. Le seré sincero, no es un trabajo fácil. Requerirá su disponibilidad las 24 horas del día y tendrá que ensuciarse las manos. La paga es…

-¿Qué quiere decir con "ensuciarse las manos"?

-Bueno, ya sabe. Sacar a ciertas personas del camino, seguir algunas órdenes, esconder evidencia, esas cosas.

-¿Quedaré impune?

-Pues…si. Siempre y cuando sepa guardar las apariencias… y hacer callar a quien se deba.

-Vale, es tentador, pero ¿Cómo se supone que van a sacarme? Estoy condenada. La fianza no es negociable.

-¿Está usted en la decimosexta celda del ala derecha?

-Sí.

-La sacaremos en media hora. Manténgase alejada de la pared. Sabrá que debe correr cuando caigan los escombros.

* * *

La administradora dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo antes de hablar.

-¿Encontraste al scout que te pedí?

-Sí. Vladimir Nikolievich. De origen polaco. Lo conocen como el mastodonte. Es el mejor hombre del ruso.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Tirado en un callejón de la 8va avenida en Boston con una bala en el cráneo.

Helen miró a Pauling con disgusto. Estaba a punto de regañarla pero la muchacha se le adelantó.

-Tengo a otra persona. Más rápida y ágil. Se cargó al mastodonte, otros 3 hombres del ruso y logró escapar con una pierna herida. Es bastante joven, solo un muchacho, pero tiene mucho potencial.

La administradora exhaló el humo, rio para sus adentros y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Si no conociera tu desempeño diría que has hecho una mala elección, pero confió en ti.- Dio otra calada a su cigarrillo. –Tendrás que encargarte del ruso, no puede enterarse.

La muchacha sonrió de manera casi imperceptible. Era lo que esperaba escuchar. Acarició el revólver en su bolsillo.

-No se preocupe. Esta noche dormirá en el rio.

* * *

 **Y se acabó. Gracias a todos los que leyeron mis historias, sobretodo por ser tan pacientes. No suelo tener mucho tiempo para estas cosas. Pienso seguir escribiendo pero en one-shots, me dan mas libertad. En fin, espero que haya gustado.  
**


End file.
